Kingdom Hearts: Cards of War
by Future Keybearer
Summary: What happens when Sora comes to our world in the form of a card, and on a mission?
1. My name is Hikaro

Chapter 1

The surroundings seemed to be like Agrabah, but it wasn't. It was a temporary dimensional recreation of the world. In a clear area stood two boys. In between them were to figures that resembled Sora. One of them was me. I was facing off against a challenger in my favorite game.

I held up a card in my hand and said, "Well, looks like it's all over. For you that is! I activate my sleight card, Reflecting Raid!" By doing that, I won the match. Suddenly, the world wasn't Agrabah, It was regular old earth. My opponent ran away screaming, "I will beat you, no matter what."

My name is Hikaro Tomika. And I have made the coolest Kingdom Hearts trading card game ever.

One day, cards like the ones from Castle Oblivion appeared everywhere. I had the idea to take the cards and make a new game out of them. Now, anyone who calls themselves Kingdom Hearts fans is playing it. But I always got a feeling that there was more to the cards then everyone thought.

One day, while I was getting ready to go look for new opponents, a strange heart shaped light came from the sky. It came down and settled into my Sora character card. I thought I was just imagining things, when out of the card appeared Sora himself. He looked kind of faint, like a spirit. It took me completely by surprise. Sora told me that he needed my help.

"So. What do you need my help with?" I asked after calming down a bit. Sora answered, "It's Organization XIII." I interrupted him and asked, "Wasn't the organization destroyed?" Sora continued his explanation. "The organization wasn't destroyed. The king found out that they were transported to your universe, and transformed into cards. He sent out other cards hoping that someone would use them to stop the organization. When he found out that they were only being used for a game, I asked to go into this universe to stop the organization's plans. He said, 'You won't be able to do it alone. I can only send you into a card. You'll need someone to help you to fight, through the use of the game.' He recommended that I go to the creator of the game, you."

I was shocked at what I was hearing. Although, it did explain how the cards got here in the first place and why Sora was standing in front of me.

"Well. Are you in?" Sora asked. I thought about it for a bit. '_I'm about to get mixed up in the affairs of another universe. I could be dangerous._' then I started to think, '_But if I don't help, it could be disastrous._'

I looked at Sora and said, "I'm in."


	2. My Adventure Begins: VS Jafar

Chapter 2

So, I set out on my adventure to help Sora defeat Organization XIII.

Not long after I left, the same kid that I beat earlier had come. This time he was wearing a turban. I said, "Dude, a new hat isn't going to help you beat me." The kid said, "It can when it comes with this." As he said that, he held up a card of Jafar. Sora said to me, "I've got a bad feeling about this Hikaro." I told Sora that I'd stay on my guard.

We activated our world cards. Once again, we were in Agrabah. I activated my Sora character card. Sora appeared about six feet in front of me, looking a bit more solid. The kid activated his Jafar card. Jafar appeared and said, "It's time for my revenge, keyblade wielder."

I brought out my Agrabah deck and put it in my game disk. For you see, I have one deck for each world. My game disk is what allows me to activate my cards. My opponent's game disk looked like a customized heartless symbol. So then, we started to play.

I made the first move. "I activate Kingdom Key." Suddenly, the keyblade appeared in Sora's hands. Then he swung it at Jafar. It made a direct hit. "Now I play Three Wishes." I could tell the kid had a plan. The Three Wishes key appeared in Sora's hands, and he swung. Just before the attack hit the kid said "I play Fire. Since it's level is higher than your attack card, it's negated." It was true. My Three Wishes card was level 5 and his Fire card was level 7. Sora's keyblade disappeared, and Jafar cast a fire spell on him. '_The last time I played against this kid he didn't even think about breaking cards. He must have read the rule book._' At that moment I knew, this wasn't going to be easy like last time.

The game raged on. We played card after card, fighting our hardest. This game was a bit different than last time. The more Sora got attacked, the more pain I felt in my chest.

Jafar's HP was at 30, Sora's was at 10. A clear disadvantage.

It was my turn. I put my hand on my deck hoping for something to help me get out of this mess. I drew and looked at the card. This was the ace of my Agrabah deck.

I started my turn with an average card. "I play Wishing Lamp." Sora managed to do 5 damage to Jafar. I laid a card to the side and ended my turn. Before my opponent could make his move, I asked him, "Why did you side with Jafar?" He answered me by saying, "Because I vowed to beat you no matter what. Even if it means siding up with someone like Jafar." He drew his card. He said in an evil voice, "It's over. I play Jafar's Lamp." "What does that do?" Soar asked. I answered his question. "Jafar's Lamp is a continuous item card that allows you to take your Jafar card and replace it with Genie Jafar." We watched as before our eyes, Jafar slowly started to turn into an oversized genie. This was just the opening I was waiting for. The kid said. "Now I activate my attack card, Meteor Lava." Jafar formed a giant ball of fire in his hands.

I had a smile on my face. I said, "You're right, it is over….. FOR YOU! I activate my sleight card, Magic Sandstorm." Just then, the Three Wishes key appeared in Sora's hands, and Aladdin and Genie appeared at his sides. I said, "This sleight allows me to break up to three cards on your side of the field, plus doing 20 extra damage." My opponent said "Please. That still leaves Jafar with 5 HP. I can still win!" I gave him a disappointed look and, "Apparently, you forgot about the side effect of Jafar's Lamp. When it gets broken, Jafar is automatically defeated." Just as I finished saying that, Genie froze the fire ball right when Jafar threw it. Aladdin took out his sword and he and Sora lunged at the frozen ball. They used their weapons to smash right through it.

As Sora landed, he made his way to Jafar's lamp and destroyed it. Jafar gave out a painful scream, and yelled, "NOOOOOOOO, NOT AGAIN."

We reappeared on Earth. The kid knelt to the ground screaming, "I can't believe that I lost." I went over to him and said, "Hey, you weren't bad just then. Maybe, someday you will beat me. Just next time, don't trust a villain." He looked at me and said, "Okay, thanks. And here take this, I don't want it anymore."

He gave me a card and ran off. The card was of Jafar. "You're not actually going to keep that are you?" Sora asked me. I answered, "Only to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

Later Sora said to me, " You know, I had my doubts a few times today. But now I know that if we're ever in a tough spot, you'll be able to get us out of it."

I really appreciated the compliment. I turned to him and said, "Thanks Sora."


	3. Greek Battle: VS Hades

Chapter 3

I figured that the organization put that kid up to using the Jafar card. And if that theory was correct, then so would the one I had about there being other kids urged to use enemy cards as their characters. Which meant that Sora and I had to be on our guard. We would never know when a new opponent would come seeking our destruction.

Two days had past since our battle with Jafar. Eventually, I had to ask, "Hey Sora. Do you have any idea what the organization's plans are?" Sora said to me, "It's probably the same as last time. The only difference is that this time, since they are trapped in cards like I am, they might need someone to do the work for them."

"And let me guess. They are going to send more kids to try to get rid of us," I said. Sora replied, "It would be a safe bet."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. A crack formed in the side walk and grew. It grew into a giant hole. Down inside it were flames, and out came a teenage boy wearing a dark toga. He floated above the hole until it closed up like it was never there. The boy said, "My name is Telemous. And I am here to challenge the keyblade wielder and his card bearer." Held up on his wrist, another customized heartless game disk. And in his hand, Hades.

I got my game disk ready. We activated our world cards. Next, Earth was gone, and we were in the battle arena of Olympus Coliseum. I activated Sora and Telemous activated Hades. As Hades appeared with flame dieing around him, he said, "You're coming with me to the underworld you little brat!"

I selected my Olympus Coliseum deck. I made my first move, "I activate my blizzard spell." After I played my magic card, the keyblade appeared in Sora's hands, and he cast the blizzard spell on Hades. Since Hades had a fire attribute set to him, the spell did extra damage to his HP. "Now I play, Hero's Crest." The Hero's Crest key appeared in Sora's hands, and he launched his attack. Direct hit. '_Why isn't he doing anything,_' I wondered. I knew that Telemous had something planned.

The battle continued. Telemous and Hades barely got any attacks through. The ones that did get through did do quite a bit of damage to us though.

**SCORE:**

**Sora HP: 56**

**Hades HP: 3**

'_I can win this,_' I thought, '_As soon as he finishes his turn, I can slam him with the Olympia key attack card._' Telemous was ready to make his final move, "I activate my sleight card, Dieing Wish. This card allows Hades to instantly defeat my opponent when his HP is 5 or lower." Sora had a look of worry as Hades formed fire orb ready to kill. I said, "I knew you were going to try something like this. So, I set this up. My sleight card, God's Strength." As I activated my sleight card, the Hero's Crest and Olympia keys appeared in Sora's hand, and Hercules appeared next to him.

My sleight level was 27 and Telemous' was 26. Just enough to break his sleight. Then Sora and Hercules attacked Hades. Hercules punched right through Hades' fire orb, while Sora attacked him with his keyblades.

We pulled off another close victory.

We returned to Earth. Telemous looked at me said, "Well, I guess I lost." Telemous started to float. I guessed he was going home. Before he made his giant hole appear, I asked him, "Telemous, who put you up to this?" He answered, "I don't know. It was some guy in a black hood. He told me that if I found you and beat you, I could have anything I wanted. Then he gave me the Hades card." After hearing this, I asked, "Was this guy kind of faded?" Telemous said, "No, he was pretty much solid." Sora and I started to worry. The giant hole appeared. Just before he went down into it, he tossed me his Hades card and said, "Take it. It's just not right to keep using it." He went down into the hole, and he was gone.

That night, Sora and I had a conversation about what Telemous had told us. Sora said, "I guess our theory about the organization being trapped in cards was wrong." I said to him, "Not necessarily. Just because a guy in a black hood told Telemous to come after us doesn't mean it was an organization member. I could have been someone who already lived in this world, who is working for them." "I suppose you're right. But we shouldn't ignore the possibility."

I looked at him with a serious face and said, "You're right."


	4. Mermaid in the Mist: VS Ursula

Chapter 4

Today was a bid day for my school. (Yes, even though I'm helping Sora defeat Organization XIII, I still have to go to school.) We all had a field trip to go to the beach. Everyone was exited, even Sora was looking forward to it a bit. He said something about it reminding him of home.

The bus arrived at the beach and everyone piled out. As I got off, I saw someone in the water. I didn't think that anyone would be ready to go swimming so soon. What was weird was that she didn't go to our school, and this part off the beach was supposed to be reserved for us students.

I went over to her, to let her know that she might get in trouble if caught. As soon as I got to her, I saw a tail. I was standing right in front of a mermaid. She said to me, "Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to battle?" On her wrist was another one of those game disks. I said, " Fine. By the way, I didn't catch your name." She said, "My name is Aqua."

We activated our world cards. Next thing I new, we were in the under sea kingdom of Atlantica. This gave me a perfect opportunity to try something. "Sora, think you can inhabit a different character card for this match?" I asked. Sora said, "Well, I can try." Then, a light came from the Sora character card. The light left the card and I made sure that it went to my Merman Sora card.

After Sora went to the card, Aqua and I activated our characters. Sora appeared out of a storm of bubbles. But instead of him appearing as his normal self, he appeared as a merman. Aqua's character appeared from a cloud of black ink. It was Ursula. She floated there giving her evil laugh.

"I start off by playing Ariel." Ariel appeared in front off Sora. Then she started swimming like a torpedo at Ursula with her fists strait out in front of her. She punched Ursula right in the face. It was time for my second move. "Now I play Crab Claw." The Crab Claw key appeared in Sora's hands, and he went in for an attack. Aqua was ready to counter. "I activate Bubble Breath." Just then, Ursula blew a storm of bubbles at Sora. The Crab Claw key disappeared on contact. Sora was caught in a mess of bubbles. When the bubble storm finally subsided, Sora seemed like he was confused. Aqua was willing to explain this. "When Bubble Breath succeeds, my opponent becomes confused, and can't do anything for two turns." I knew that if she kept pulling that move, we would be in trouble.

**SCORE:**

**Sora: 15**

**Ursula: 30**

We were not in a good position. If I didn't pull out something good soon, Sora and I would be goners.

It was Aqua's turn. She looked like she had an ace up her sleeve. She said, "I now play my item card, Dark Trident." Then, in a cloud of ink, a trident appeared in Ursula's hand. Just as she got it, she started to grow to a gigantic size. "This card lets me increase the power of Ursula's cards by three levels," I thought, '_This is not good. If all her cards get a level increase, there will be hardly anything in my deck that can break them. Plus with the power increase of the Atlantica world, this isn't good. Lets hope that my plan will work out._' Aqua made her second move. "I play, Thunder Mouth." Ursula spat out a ray of thunder. If it wasn't for trident, I could of broken the attack. Sora was down to 3 HP, and we both were in a lot of pain. It was my turn.

I drew my card, and after I saw it, I knew it was time for a win. "I activate my sleight card, Spellbinding Whirlpool." Ariel appeared once again, to Sora's side. They grabbed each others' hands and started to spin. They spun so fast, that a whirlpool formed around them. It was then surrounded by thunder and ice shards. The whirlpool started to speed at Ursula. All the magic did some real damage. Soon, she was completely engulfed by the whirlpool. Inside, Sora and Ariel started to charge at Ursula, with magic flowing from their bodies.

When the whirlpool finally subsided, Ursula was in major pain. Her HP, zero.

We were back on the beach. Aqua had accepted her loss. Although, I saw some tears come from her eyes. I said, "It's all right. Losing isn't such a big deal." She looked at me and said, "It is when you're going to get punished for it. The guy who told me to beat you said, 'After my previous two recruits losing, I shall not accept failure. Win, or be punished.' So now I'm doomed."

Just then, a ship came. On the ship was a guy wearing a pirate suit. "Aqua," he said, "the master isn't happy." He threw a net over her and hulled her up onto the ship.

Just before the ship had completely left shore, I had jumped onto the side. Sora was back to his regular self. He asked, "What are you doing Hikaro?!" I answered, "I have to help her. She shouldn't be punished just for losing." Sora looked at me and said, "You've got a good heart."

As I climbed up the side of the ship, making my way to the deck I said in my mind, '_Don't worry Aqua, I'll save you._'

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. Now, this part is for people who reviewed.**

**kingdommad: Thanks. And I did get the idea of cards appearing out of nowhere from that show. But hey, where else would they come from. Also, it depends on what you mean by summons. If you mean that the cards bring the characters from their worlds or like how the summons work in KH and KH2, then no, the cards don't work like that.**

**Please review. I want everyones' opinions.**


	5. Yo Ho: VS Hook and Barbossa

Chapter 5

I climbed up to the deck of the ship. As soon as I got there, I saw Aqua, trapped in the net. I ran over to get her out, but just before I made it to her, a kid wearing pirate clothes jumped at me saying in a pirate accent, "Ye be leaving the maiden alone." Behind me was the guy who trapped her in the first place. "Eye," he said in his own pirate accent, "we have direct orders, to punish her for her loss." "But she's just a girl," I said, "besides, the other two guys weren't punished for losing to me." The small kid said, "What makes ye so sure of that?"

I had to do something. I saw that they had game disks on their arms. Then, I got an idea, "How about this? We have a little match. If I win, you let Aqua go unharmed." The older pirate said, "Eye, and if ye lose." "Well," I said, "Isn't that your job? To make sure that I do." The pirate said, "Ye make a good point. I think that you should know the names of who ye are going to lose to. Me name is Stark, and that over there is me brother, Hall." I looked at them and said, "Well, which one of you are Sora and I going to have to crush?" Stark said, "Both of us of course. Me brother and I always work as a team." "That's not very fair. It's two against one!" I said. Stark replied, "Then who would ye have for a partner then. Ye can't choose Aqua, she being our prisoner after all."

Sora said to me, "Come on Hikaro, we can take them alone!" I looked at Sora out of the corner of my eye. I looked at Stark and Hall and said, "Fine. I won't have a partner. Just give me two minutes to set up." Stark said, "Eye. Ye got two minutes."

Sora said to me, "Why did you ask for some time?" I answered, "Because I need to set up a new deck." "Why?" Sora asked. As I was setting up, I answered, "Because, I need certain cards to take on them. It's a good chance that since they're pirates, one of them will be using Captain Hook as their character, and Barbossa for the other. So, need a deck that can take on both of them."

"Ye two minutes are up." Hall said. I was ready. We activated our world cards. Then, we were in Port Royal. We activated our character cards. Sora was ready to go. For Stark, it was Barbossa. And for Hall, it was Capitan Hook. '_It's a good thing I set up my deck the way I did._' It was time for my first move, "I activate, Follow the Wind." The Follow the wind key appeared in Sora's hands. He lunged at Barbossa. Stark said, "I play Pistol Shot." Barbossa then pulled out a pistol. He first shot at Sora's keyblade. The Follow the Wind key disappeared. Then Barbossa made a direct shot at Sora. Trying to shake off the pain we were both feeling, I played my second card, "I play, Fairy Harp." This time the Fairy Harp key appeared in Sora's hands. He directed his attack at Hook. Hall said, "I activate, Present." Hook threw a gift at Sora's keyblade. The gift exploded, breaking the Fairy Harp key. '_This isn't good,_' I thought. '_With two opponents, they can break both the cards I play on my turn._' This was going to be one of our more difficult battles.

By some miracle, we had managed to survive, and do a healthy amount of damage to our opponents.

**SCORE:**

**Sora:15**

**Hook:26**

**Barbossa:53**

I drew my card. In that instant, I had come up with a strategy. "I activate my sleight card, Team of Flight." Next to Sora appeared Donald and Peter Pan. Then, a light flew all around them. It was Tinker Bell, loading them up with pixie dust. Sora and Donald started to fly along side Peter. And for some reason, Tinker Bell decided to load me up with dust as well. I too began to fly. It was incredible. The feeling of weightlessness. The wind hitting my face.

Looking down on the battle field, I watched as Sora, Donald, and Peter attacked Captain Hook. With a total of 30 damage dealt to him, Hook was defeated. Just then, Hall had disappeared. Stark looked at me with anger as I floated back to the ground. He yelled, "Ye are going to pay dearly for taking out me brother!"

It wasn't that big of a deal. Hall was just sent back to Earth. Stark made it seem like he was gone forever. Maybe he didn't know.

The battle continued. We were evenly matched. Our HP hadn't changed the entire time. "It is time for ye to be sent to Davey Jones' Locker," Stark said, "I activate, Moonlight." Then, up in the sky, the clouds parted, revealing a full moon. We looked at Barbossa, as he started to change from a man, into an undead skeleton. "This card doubles the level of all of Barbossa's cards," Stark explained. We were doomed. I was just barley able to break his cards before. Stark finished his turn, "I play, Cutlass." Barbossa drew his sword and attacked Sora. He was down to 10 HP.

It was my turn. I had to get a sleight on my next draw. I saw my card. "I activate, Pirate Attack." Then, Goofy and Jack Sparrow appeared to Sora's sides. Follow the Wind once again appeared in his hands. Sora and Goofy went on to attack Barbossa, while Jack laid back for a bit. Stark said to me, "There be no way that sleight could do enough damage to Barbossa to defeat him." I said, "You're right, normally that is. You forgot about the side effect of Moonlight. Sure, it doubles your cards' levels. But it also doubles the amount of damage Barbossa takes. With this card normally doing 30 damage, that will be more than enough." Sora and Goofy finished their attack on Barbossa. They jumped far to the sides in different directions to reveal, Captain Jack Sparrow, pointing his pistol at Barbossa. He pulled the trigger, and a bullet shot right into Barbossa's heart.

For some reason he still stood. Barbossa said, "Allow me to explain. For ye see, I am a cursed man. Only the medallion can decide whether or not I die." Just then, a gold coin appeared, floating in the middle of the field. One side was marked with blood. Stark said, "The coin is flipped. If it lands on the blood marked side, Barbossa dies. But, if it lands on the clean side, he lives." So it was a 50:50 chance. '_Lets just hope luck is on our side,_' I thought. The coin flipped. As it hit the ground, it was shown as blood marked. Barbossa and Stark looked at it in disbelief.

Barbossa went from his undead form to being a regular man. Suddenly, blood started to flow from Barbossa's chest. He said in a whisper, "I feel,………… cold." Barbossa fell to the ground. As soon as he hit, he disappeared.

We were back on the ship. Stark was so mad that he lost. But when he saw that his brother was okay, it didn't matter to him. Stark said, "A deal's a deal. Hall, release the maiden." Hall took the net off of Aqua. The two brother's gave me their enemy cards. Stark said, "The organization won't be needing losers like us. We'll give a ye ride back to shore." Aqua gave me her Ursula card and said, "Here. It's going to be the last time I work with a sea witch. And, thanks for saving me." After saying that, she kissed me on the cheek and dived back into the ocean.

I noticed Sora standing near me, looking at his feet. I knew that he saw what happened. I said to him, "I know who you're thinking about." Sora said, "I don't know what you're talking about," while trying to cover up his red face. I said, "Don't worry Sora, you'll see Kairi again."

We had returned to shore. I wished the brothers happy sailing as they cast off. Sora turned to me and said, "I noticed that you got the chance to fly today. Did you enjoy it?"

I said with a smile, "It was amazing."

* * *

**Please review. I need opinions.**


	6. Happy Halloween: VS Oogie Boogie

Chapter 6

October 30th. I was getting my Halloween costume ready. Sora got into the spirit by inhabiting my Halloween Town Sora character card. "Good thing this still fits, eh Hikaro." Sora said checking out his costume. I wasn't paying that much attention. I was to concerned about the organization, and all the other enemies we had and will encounter.

Sora noticed that I was troubled. He asked me what was wrong. I said, "Nothing I was just wondering," "Wondering what?" Sora interrupted. I continued, how did all these evil guys get here? I mean, they're just as real as you are." Sora answered, "The king has a theory about that. He believes that the organization has been collecting the hearts of all our defeated enemies. Any that are supposed to be dead that is. I think that they have simply recruited anyone else who isn't dead, but wants revenge on me, and sent them here just like how I got here." I said, "When do you think we'll have to face any actual organization members?" Sora answered, "Who knows? They could appear at any time."

No sooner than Sora said that, a Halloween themed die came flying in from my window. It landed on the one and opened. Inside was a message. It said, 'On Halloween night, come to the graveyard. Your hearts shall belong to the organization'

I said to Sora, "Looks like we got a little Halloween challenge."

Halloween night. I was dressed in my costume, I had my deck, and I was ready to go. I was dressed as Zorro this year.

I had made it to the graveyard. Awaiting me was a guy wearing a ghoulish green mask, and a suit that looked like it was made out of bugs. "Nice costume. Am I to assume that you are my challenger?" I asked. He said, "That would be correct. The name is Lance. And you are going to wish that you never decided to come here."

We activated our world cards. We were in Halloween Town. More specifically, town square. We activated our character cards. Sora came up in his Halloween costume, ready for action. On Lance's side, Oogie Boogie came up from a swarm of bugs. He said, "This I gonna be fun."

I made the first move, "I play, Donald." Donald appeared in front of Sora. He was wearing his own Halloween costume, a mummy and was completely missing his waist.

A Halloween themed die appeared in the middle of the field. Oogie and Lock had faces that just screamed, 'I need an explanation!' I said, "Here is how it works. A die is rolled twice, 1 or 2, Donald casts fire; 3 or 4, he casts blizzard; and 5 or 6, he casts Cure."

The die rolled. On the first roll, it landed on a 4, so Donald cast blizzard. The second roll was a 2, so Donald cast fire.

It was time for Lance's move. "I play Dice Bomb." Oogie threw a pair of oversized dice right in front of Sora. "My dice do damage equal to the roll." Oogie explained. The roll was eight total. The dice exploded. Sora was blown back in pain. Lance continued his turn, "I play another Dice Bomb card." This time, I was ready for it. "I play, Pumpkin Head key." The Pumpkin Head key appeared in Sora's hands. He took out the dice, each with one hit. '_Kind of an amateur move,_' I thought, '_It's not very smart to use the exact same card twice in one turn._' The fight continued.

**SCORE:**

**Sora: 33**

**Oogie Boogie: 28**

Needless to say, Oogie and Lance put up a good fight. Sora and I were leading, but not by much. I could say we were going to win without a problem; but the truth was, the outcome was anyone's guess.

It was Lance's turn, "I activate, Bug Storm." Then Oogie began to shake. As he opened his mouth, a giant swarm of bugs came out and attacked Sora. He was down to 13 HP. We were doomed. But if I could draw the one card I have been preparing to get for just about the entire match, we could still win this. It was my move. "I play my sleight card, Ultimate Scare." Just then, Jack Skellington appeared beside Sora. The Pumpkin Head and Holy Pumpkin keys appeared in Sora's hands.

"So what?!" Oogie yelled, "I'm sure that Lance over here, has saved a level zero card so he can break your little sleight," Lance said, "You got that right Oogie. I play, Dice Bomb." But when he laid the card on his game disk, nothing happened. Oogie just stood there. "What are you doing?!!" Lance screamed "Throw your dice bombs and finish them." I said to him, "Allow me to explain. Ultimate Scare not only allows me to do 30 damage to my opponent, but it also paralyzes them with fear." Lance looked at Sora and Jack. He noticed that the somehow looked scarier than usual. Oogie shivered, and had a face of pure terror. Sora and Jack attacked. Sora swung his key blades, and Jack used his magic. Jack yelled, "We win Oogie." Oogie screamed as he was defeated.

We returned to Earth. Lance stood there silent. He said, "So, you think I'm just going to hand over my Oogie card and be a good boy from now on. Well you're wrong! I'm not like those other losers you defeated. I will stay loyal to the organization!" He ran off, disappearing into the night.

"What an odd young man," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see, Jack Skellington. The real Jack Skellington. "Jack!" I screamed, "How did you get here? And, why are you here?" Jack replied, "You see, I come to your world every year after the party in Halloween Town. I like to send shivers up peoples' spines. Once I saw what was going on, I had to be a part of your battle. I hope that you don't mind." I looked at him and said, "Nope not at all."

Elsewhere, a man in dark hood stood looking upset. Lance was kneeling before him. The hooded man said, "I am disappointed Lance. I figured out of all my recruits, you would be able to defeat the keybearer and the card wielder." Lance looked down, expecting to be punished for his actions. When nothing happened, he looked up. The hooded man said, "But unlike the others you stayed loyal." The hooded man disappeared. Oogie appeared to Lance's side, looking faint, and said, "Boy, you sure got lucky kid." Lance looked at him and said, "Oogie, we best be preparing ourselves. Because next time we face those two, we won't lose.

Jack and I had decided to join a party. Jack had lots of fun scaring the kids out of their pants. It was getting late, Jack came to me and said, "Well, it's been fun Hikaro, but I'd best return to Halloween Town. The mayor will have a fit if I don't return soon." "Well thanks for being here Jack." I said, "And don't worry, if Lance decides to bring Oogie's ugly face back here, we'll let you know." Jack opened a portal leading to Halloween Town. Sora and I looked inside it. We saw all the monsters, ghosts, and ghouls. As Jack entered the portal he said, "Happy Halloween!"

Before it closed, I yelled back, "Happy Halloween!"

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	7. The Lion: VS Scar

Chapter 7

It was an average day. My family decided to go to the zoo. When we came to the lion habitat, Sora said to me, "That lion kind of makes me think of Scar." After Sora finished that statement, we found out that it was just pelt being worn by some kid. He threw a vine at me and wrapped around my wrist.

The kid pulled me down into the habitat. After I hit the ground hard, the kid said looking down on me, "My name, Lono. I challenge you to battle." He showed me a game disk on his arm. "So, you're working with the organization too," I said as I set up my deck.

We activated our world cards, and we were in the Pride Lands. We were located on Pride Rock. We activated our character cards. Sora appeared as a lion cub and Scar appeared with an angry look on his face. Sora said, "I don't think he's happy to see me." "If anyone, he shouldn't be happy to see Simba," I said to him. Scar looked even madder. "Don't say that name!" he roared.

It was time for the game to begin. I started, "I play, Circle of Life." The Circle of Life key appeared in Sora's mouth. He tried to lunge at Scar. But, it took him a while before he actually attacked. It was quite embarrassing actually. Lono and Scar had a laugh. After her finally got the hang of four legs, Sora attacked Scar. "Sorry about that," Sora said, "it's been a while since I've been on all fours." I knew that we could be in trouble for this battle.

**SCORE:**

**Sora: 40**

**Scar: 30**

We had an advantage, but that could change with the wrong cards. It was Lono's turn, "I activate sleight card, Dark Roar." Scar let out a piercing loud roar. The sound waves were dark as a heartless. Sora was down to 10 HP. Like I said, lose the advantage by one card.

But, I can regain it by one card as well. I knew that I could win with the card I drew. "I play, Proud Claws." To Sora's sides appeared Simba and Donald. Donald was in the form of a small bird. Simba gave out a loud roar. Then, the three of them let out their claws and attacked Scar.

Just then, Scar had a dark glow around him. Some hyena looking heartless appeared behind him. "Scar's hyenas attack friends of his opponent," Lono said. Suddenly, Scar's hyenas started to attack Simba and Donald. "Guys!" Sora yelled. I called to him, "Sora, go get Scar and win the match. These are just recreations of Donald and Simba." They continued the attack, even though Simba and Donald were getting hurt. For some reason, I wanted to help them even though they were not real.

I ran into the crowd of dark hyenas. I rammed the hyenas away the best I could. Sora and the others finished their attack on Scar. He was left with zero HP.

We were back in the lion habitat. "I sorry. Here Scar card." Before Lono could hand me the card, a bullet came in between us. A man standing above the habitat said, "Sorry, but you're not leaving the organization so easily." The man was holding a gun and had one of those game disks on his wrist. "Lono, you get to leave when the organization is done with you."

Looking at his game disk, I thought, "Hey, how about this, you and I have a match. I win, Lono gets to leave Organization XIII." The man said, "Fine, but when I win, you have to join the organization."

As I got my game disk ready I said, "You're on!"

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	8. In the Jungle: VS Clayton

Chapter 8

Sora said to me, "Do you really want to join the organization?" I looked at him and said, "You make it sound like I'm going to lose." "Just be careful. I don't like the look of this guy." Sora said. I assured him, "Don't worry, since when have I not been on my guard." The man jumped down to me and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hun. I am the…. 'caretaker' of young Lono here." I said, "Lets just start this battle." He taunted me by saying, "Anxious to join the organization are we?"

I looked at him with an angry face. Then I looked at Lono. He looked scared. I knew that he didn't want to go back with Hun. I said to him, "Don't worry, this hunter's not going to get you.

We activated our world cards. Next thing, we were in Deep Jungle. It was time for our character cards. Sora was ready to go. Out of the bamboo came Clayton, holding his gun, looking ready to shoot Sora. My move, "I play, Jungle King." Jungle King key appeared in Sora's hand. Sora watched Clayton cautiously, thinking that he might pull the same trick Barbossa did, and went in for his attack. Direct hit. I stocked a card and ended my turn. "My move," Hun said. He drew his card, "I play, Gun Throw." Clayton readied his gun and threw it at Sora like a boomerang. "I play Kingdom Key." Sora whipped out the keyblade and used it to block Clayton's throw. As soon as the gun hit, the keyblade disappeared. Since it had an equal level to Hun's card, all it could do was defend. '_That was way to close for comfort._' "Now I play, Hunter's Shot." Clayton loaded his gun and shot it. The bullet went straight into Sora's gut. I felt a pain in my heart. But it was stronger this time than in any other battle Sora and I have ever been in. '_Okay, that hurt. Man, this guy really knows what he's doing._' I had to make sure that we didn't fall into any more traps like that.

**SCORE:**

**Sora: 11**

**Clayton: 33**

Obviously, we were in trouble. This guy was tougher than anyone else we had ever faced. It was his turn again. "I play, Chameleon Heartless." Suddenly, Clayton started to rise in the air. It turned out that a chameleon like heartless was lifting him up. The heartless attacked Sora with its tongue. Sora was 6 HP. '_Come on. We need a card that could win this._' I drew. "I play, Kingdom Key." Sora pulled out the keyblade and attacked Clayton and his heartless. "Just give it up lad. It's over." Hun said to me. I said to him, "If there's one thing I've learned from playing this game, it's that it's not over until it's over. I play, Jungle Rampage"

Out of almost nowhere, the gorillas, led by Tarzan, came and smashed Clayton off of the heartless. Just then, we heard the trumpeting of elephants. Hun and Clayton had worried looks on their faces. Then out of the bamboo came a stampede of elephants, being ridden by Goofy. He yelled, "Charge!!!" The elephants trumpeted, and rammed Clayton's heartless all over the place. Sora summoned the Jungle King key and threw it at the chameleon heartless. The key smacked it upside the head, making it faint. It fell right on top of Clayton. Clayton watched it fall and said, "Not again."

We were back in the lion habitat. Hun fell to his knees and said, "Well, I lost. Here is my card of Clayton." "And here my card of Scar." said Lono from behind me. "Well, even though Lono is no longer an organization member, I'm still going to be his caretaker. Don't worry, I'll make sure that he stays happy and out of the hands of the organization," Hun said to me. Lono looked happy to hear this. I guess he thought that Hun wasn't so bad when he wasn't working for Organization XIII. "That's good." I said.

When I got home I said, "Hey Sora, do you happen to know why I fell your pain in my heart. I never really noticed it much until today." Sora said, "I think that it's because we have a growing bond. Our hearts becoming one."

I said to him, "That makes sense. I guess."

**

* * *

**

Please review.


End file.
